Celesta Reynolds
'Soul Traits' Celesta Reynolds Height - 10ft 2 inches Weight - ? Hand Dominance - Right Eye Color - Orchid Mortal Name - Charlotte Kohli 'Cause of Death' Drug Overdose. 'Date of Death' June 12, 1992 - Around 11:35pm 'Backstory' Celesta Reynolds was born in 1976 as Charlotte Kohli. She was your typical high school troublemaker. She was viewed as an outcast from the popular kids and expressed her frustration through drawings in her school notebook. All she ever wanted was to fit in. Her carefree and snobby attitude repelled classmates away. Charlotte would eventually find her place, making friends with a crowd that was notorious for mischievous activities. She would frequently get into trouble, both on and off school grounds. She was expelled in 1992 for vandalizing the Morrison High School walls with spray paint. Dropping out of high school at age 16, Charlotte turned to drugs in an attempt to escape the problems in her life. She died of a heroin overdose in June 1992 while knowingly mixing alcohol and antidepressants. She was recruited at her bedside by the EGS; changing her name to Celesta Reynolds. She was finally free from the world that brought her endless pain and misery. Students at Morrison High School were unmoved by her death, although the teaching staff was shocked to learn of her recent drug habits. In the afterlife, Charlotte continues to seek revenge on Morrison High for shutting her out in the cold. She is skilled with mischievous activities and luring unsuspecting victims to hypnotic states. She uses her artistic abilities with her spells that vary depending on her mood. Although she appears snobby most of the time, she has her soft spots. Her selfish attitude towards Allegro displays her jealousy of his authority in the squad. Celesta isn't afraid to be who she is and lets it show. 'Traits' - Irritable - Conspirator - Loud - Crude - Assertive - Aggressive - Manipulative - Hypnotic - Rebellious - Discriminant - Prejudiced - Lazy - Creative - Expressive - Cunning - Deceitful - Impatient - Snotty/Bratty - Uncaring - Killjoy - Strong - Artistic - Outgoing - Passionate - Drug addict - Short-tempered 'Biggest Pet Peeves and Turn-Offs (Mortal)' - Sidney - Crying children - Stupid humans - Bullies - Players - Cheaters - Humans getting in my way - Humans trying to tell me what to do and/or manipulate me - The human race in general - Studying - Black people - Having to be “nice” to people - Politicians - Babies - Snoring - Disabled humans - Education - Drama queens - Waking up early - Alarm clocks - Annoying sounds in commercials - When humans leave the toilet seat up - Slow drivers - Old humans - Cold water - Cold weather - Lazy humans - Chatterboxes - Potholes - Kids - Acne - Body hair - Curly hair - Gingers - Money whores - Businessmen - Cops - Suck-ups - Wannabes/Ripoffs - Famous people who aren’t talented - People who aren’t talented and think they’re talented - Body deformities - Girls with big lips - Sluts - Any figure of authority - Bumpy roads - Rap music - People who think rap is “real music” - Liars - Girls who dress nice - Pop music 'Favorite Colors' Pink and Purple 'Mortal Views On Death' “Being as high as possible and not having it wear off. Being able to do drugs 24/7. Being able to do whatever the fuck you want with no drawbacks.”